pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Looking for Shinies and Shadows, especially Starters
I'm looking for Shiny and Shadow versions of the Starters or their evolutions, especially Charmander, Charmeleon, or Charizard. This is a list of all the Pokemon I have up for trading. However I'll also consider other Shinies and Shadows. Make an offer below. *Charmander Lvl 5 *2 Squirtles Lvl 5 *4 Shiny Pidgeys, Lvl 36, 37, 26, 19 *2 Shiny Pidgeottos Lvl 32, 40 *Pidgeotto Lvl 67 *Shiny Pidgeot Lvl 38 *Shiny Raticate Lvl 47 *Ekans Lvl 20 *Arbok Lvl 27 *12 Pikachus 3 Lvl 3, 1 Lvl 4, Lvl 80, 1 Lvl 6, 1 Lvl 8, 1 Lvl 12, 3 Lvl 5, Lvl 42 *Sandshrew Lvl 20 *Shadow Clefairy Lvl 1 *Clefable Lvl 46 *Zubat Lvl 30 *2 Golbats Lvl 23 Lvl 43 *Oddish Lvl 30 *2 Shadow Oddish Lvl 1 *Gloom Lvl 65 *Paras Lvl 25 *Siny Venonat Lvl 65 *2 Venomoth Lvl 25, Lvl 70 *2 Meowth, 1 Lvl 21, 1 Lvl 24 *Golduck Lvl 55 *Shiny Mankey Lvl 37 *4 Growlithe, 1 Lvl 24, 1 Lvl 37, 1 Lvl 38, Lvl 39 *2 Arcanine, 1 Lvl 24, 1 Lvl 48, Lvl 72 *2 Abra, 1 Lvl 18, 1 Lvl 20 *Kadabra Lvl 18 *2 Alakazam Lvl 45, Lvl 77 *3 Machop, Lvl 20, 2 Lvl 80 *Machamp Lvl 39 *3 Shiny Tentacool, 1 Lvl 1, 1 Lvl 68, Lvl 87 *3 Tentacool, 1 Lvl 40, 1 Lvl 65, Lvl 67 *Tentacruel Lvl 69 *Shiyn Graveler Lvl 28 *9 Ponyta Lvl 1 *Rapidash Lvl 40 *3 Slowpoke Lvl 25 *2 Magnemite Lvl 80, Lvl 81 *Magneton Lvl 80 *Dodrio Lvl 33 *5 Seel Lvl 1, 2 Lvl 80, Lvl 14 Lvl 81 *2 Dewgong, Lvl 40, Lvl 100 *Shadow Grimer Lvl 1 *Grimer Lvl 1 *2 Shellder Lvl 82, 80 *2 Cloyster, 1 Lvl 35, 1 Lvl 30 *Shiny Onix Lvl 45 *4 Onix Lvl 30, Lvl 41, Lvl 80 *2 Shadow Onix Lvl 1 *Drowzee Lvl 20 *Hypno Lvl 28 *4 Voltorb Lvl 30, 2 Lvl 80, Lvl 81 *Shadow Voltorb Lvl 1 *2 Electrode Lvl 31, Lvl 42 *Cubone Lvl 40 *Shiny Marowak Lvl 50 *3 Marowak Lvl 62, Lvl 80, Lvl 81 *Shiny Hitmonlee Lvl 1 *6 Shadow Lickitung 6 Lvl 1, 2 Lvl 12 *2 Lickitung Lvl 1 *Rhyhorn Lvl 25 *Chansey Lvl 25 *6 Tangela 4 Lvl 1, Lvl 14, Lvl 85 *3 Shiny Tangela Lvl 85, Lvl 86, Lvl 87 *Kangaskhan Lvl 25 *6 Horsea, 1 Lvl 65, 1 Lvl 66, 2 Lvl 67, 2 Lvl 68 *2 Shiny Horsea Lvl 67, 86 *Seadra Lvl 32 *2 Goldeen 1 Lvl 40, 1 Lvl 65 *4 Staryu 3 Lvl 66, 1 Lvl 68 *3 Shiny Staryu Lvl 1, 2 Lvl 86 *2 Shadow Staryu Lvl 1 *Starmie Lvl 72 *Mr. Mime Lvl 1 *2 Scythers Lvl 25 *3 Electabuzz 2 Lvl 81, Lvl 83 *Magmar Lvl 90 *Tauros Lvl 25 *2 Magikarp, 1 Lvl 66, 1 Lvl 67 *5 Gyarados 2 Lvl 70, 1 Lvl 71, 2 Lvl 72 *Shiny Gyarados Lvl 68 *2 Ditto Lvl 40, Lvl 42 *Shiny Ditto Lvl 40 *2 Eevee Lvl 20 *Kabuto Lvl 1 *8 Aerodactyl Lvl 1 *Dragonite Lvl 86 *6 Mewtwo 2 Lvl 88, Lvl 86, Lvl 87, 2 Lvl 89 *29 Mew 21 Lvl 1 Lvl 88 3 Lvl 86 4 Lvl 89 *10 MissingNo. Lvl 1 *13 Shiny MissingNo. 12 Lvl 1, 1 Lvl 23 *11 Shadow MissingNo. Lvl 1 MajinAbura 01:59, March 26, 2012 (UTC)